


Not so covert

by azureraven



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Nefer-Tina & Rath - Freeform, Nefer-Tina is 23 years old, Romance, Sassy Rath, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureraven/pseuds/azureraven
Summary: Nefer-Tina and Rath spend some time together alone as a couple - with interesting results.





	Not so covert

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Mummies Alive! Story I have ever written. I haven written fanfiction in any genre for a while so im out of practice but hopefully improving.

Nefer-Tina sat in a recliner holding a Drive! magazine in front of her to appear as if she was still reading it, while glancing intently over the top of it at Rath who was currently training with his golden cobra blade in the open area of the room. 

The sorcerer had removed the hat, the wrappings on his head and upper body and arms and lower legs, leaving only the the Egyptian linen cloth and his undergarment on. The sight of his tall, well trained body made her cheeks turn more toward a darker blue shade as she thought about the OTHER things he could do with that agile body and those hands besides swordplay, sorcery and acrobatics. She had seen him like this when they had been alive in ancient Egypt as well, but after over a year of walking around covered head to toe in linen wrappings from day to day usually only removing it to wash it up, take baths and change to clean linen wraps...or during all too brief intimate encounters lately it added more excitement to see him show more bare skin again. 

Rath caught her staring at him from the corner of his eye, the tall guardian smirked and green eyes glittered with amusement. She was just so cute when she thought she was being sneaky and not obvious at all or anything...she licked her lips absently, causing him to turn and look right at her with a pleasant shiver running down his spine, remembering when they had last had a chance to be as intimate as they wanted to be. Two weeks felt like a very long time without kissing or even snuggling up close together in front of the spirit box.

Nefer-Tina looked like a deer caught in the head lights as the sorcerers intense green eyes now focused on her blue, the desire it held was almost tangible, the white haired guardian got up, blushing a deeper blue again and felt the pulse she should not even logically have anymore quicken, so strong was the magic that kept them alive. Funny, she didn’t feel nervous but yet stumbled over her words. Blame it on the distraction. “I..was just....uh...well...that is....

He put his sword down and walked over to her, reached down with his hand to gently turn her chin up a bit as he leaned in and slanted his lips over hers gently, rewarded with a soft moan. “Mm, what’s that Nef, I could not QUITE hear you?” he teased. 

“Rath...” the white haired guardian started, all but purring with excitement but when the tall guardian caressed her face and touched his lips to hers again quickly forgotten words slipped away as she responded in kind and they ended up kissing quite soundly for some time, Nefer-Tina put her arms up around his neck as they pressed even closer together but then let her hands wander and caress him along the back and further down the small of his back.

Rath caressed the exposed area on her lower back and felt her Bastet amulet coldly press against his bare chest along with his own Wadjet amulet, adding a stark contrast to the warm feeling of her body.

“Mm, oh my, what say we continue this....hmm _activity_ In the Hot Ra?” He suggested as they paused to breathe even though technically they didn’t need oxygen anymore and it was more a force of habit really. 

“You sly cobra!” She chuckled and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. “Yes! Let’s go!”

Rath grinned as she grabbed him by the hand and led the way to the ramp and garage area. 

Ja-kal and Armon had gone fishing with Presley that Saturday morning so Nefer-Tina and Rath had the base to themselves for at least two hours more unless there was an emergency. Nobody knew about their relationship yet and they wanted to keep it that way for a while if it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Transformers/Beast Wars and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 stories. English isn’t my first language but I’m fairly fluent in it and I also know some German although it’s been years since I used it.


End file.
